


Revali's Gale

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, Revali's Song, The Champions' Ballad, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: The words don't stick in her throat after all.





	Revali's Gale

Link doesn't feel ready when the Shrine of Resurrection sends her back to the Divine Beasts. Feels like the words will stick in her throat. 

She goes to Revali first.

This was a mistake, she thinks. Revali is his usual obnoxious, standoffish self. She knows now that that mask is there to hide his insecurities, but if even after all they've been through he's not willing to let her in, there's not much she can do.

The words don't stick in her throat in the end.

"I am a woman," she says, and doesn't stick around to hear his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought long and hard about whether I wanted to soften/redeem Revali in light of what we see of him in the Champions' Ballad, and realised that actually, Link had better things to do and it wasn't her job to fix him.


End file.
